


The Real Reason Chara Climbed Mt. Ebott

by nebulaesailor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is basically a stand in for me, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack to the max, Donald Trump scares the fuck out of me, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: Donald Trump is elected president of the United States and Chara no longer wants to live on this planet anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a comic posted on Tumblr I saw and very deeply related to. I remember seeing the polls and saw that Trump was in the lead and it scared the absolute fuck out of me. I felt exactly how Chara feels in this fict and I needed to get it down in a form more constructive than drinking a gallon of bleach while running across the interstate during rush hour. I wrote this in less than an hour. End me.

Your eyes are glued to the bright glow of the TV set as you watch the colors of blue and red fight for dominance on the screen before you. Your dad has his fingers crossed for red, but your mom secretly wants blue to win. Your mom didn’t want your dad knowing that. You don’t know why. 

You like the color blue so you root for it, also the the lady who seems to be the leader of the blue team seemed nicer and was alot less scary than the leader of red team who said alot of nasty things about gay people and muslim people. You don’t really know why he hates them since your muslim friends were all pretty nice and you were gay so you really don’t know why that made a difference in your character. Adults are weird.

Blue was winning at the beginning, that made you and your mom happy but your dad just started to rant about the “evil liberals” and that “witch Hillary”. But as the hours dragged on and the ballots were counted, red was started to gain on blue, and suddenly you were filled a gripping fear that wasn’t there before. Why was red winning and what did Florida have to with the scary orange man? Your pulse started to quicken and your palms started to sweat and you finally realize that red might actually win this thing. 

The final votes had been counted, red had gained on blue and by a margin of four hundred votes, red had won the election. Your heart stopped in your chest as an unholy abomination flashed across your TV making you want to vomit. It’s hair if you could call it that resembled an endangered specie of South American caterpiller and it’s face looked like the forgotten peach you left in your locker over the summer. Out of it’s uncooked hotdog lips it spouted a conglomeration of words so vile and nauseating that it even left your father feeling a bit sick to his stomach. You suddenly really didn’t want to live on this planet anymore.

You stood up from your spot on the couch and you just ran for the door like a deer runs from the bullets of a drunk trigger happy hunter. Your parents called out your name as you ran out into the woods behind your house, you could barely make it out over the blood pounding in your ears. You tore through the woods, blackberry thorns tearing at your pale skin and low hanging branches of trees slapping you in the face. You didn’t even noticed in your adrenalin filled haze. You just needed to get to the giant hole in Mt. Ebott where the demons who sucked on the brains of children who kick the Sunday school teacher when she calls them by their “god given name” lived. 

You hiked up Mt. Ebott with a vigor that you normally didn’t have. On any other day the mountain would’ve kicked your scrawny ass. It was that edultich nightmare made the three mile hike seem like a cake walk. You tried to keep the images of that creature out of your mind to spare your already fragile psyche. But you could still see it’s grotesque features on the insides of your eyelids when you blinked.

You ever so surely inched up the summit of Mt. Ebott with buzzings of Xenophobia and racism ringing in your ears. You pushed yourself up and over gigantic boulders that blocked your path and trudged through half melted glaciers that will probably be gone in a few years because the global warming that the orange beast claimed was made up by hippie liberal communist scientists. You could feel the expansive void of the top of Mt. Ebott calling to you from fifty yards away, beckoning you to purge yourself from this garbage planet. 

You embraced the call the hole, running towards its welcoming abyss with your arms stretched out and a manic grin of a broken person on your face. You stood over the edge and peered down in it’s depths of ancient mountain. You braced yourself and whispered something that resembled a prayer to a merciful god under your breath as you placed one foot into the unknown. 

“Hell is empty.” You muttered to yourself as you fell to your welcoming demise. Oh how sweet death would feel after what you seen.

But you didn’t die. 

Instead you crashed onto a bed of quite cushy flowers that probably saved your life and broke your leg. You cried like the little bitch you were. Through your many many tears was what looked like cross between a baby goat and a fursona you saw on deviantart once. They asked if you were okay and if you needed any help. You sarcastically answered no because of how stupid of a question it was before cry out when he poked your shattered leg. When he asked you why you fell all you could say was…

“Trump 2016.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though. Fuck Donald Trump and that dead guinea pig that's glued to his head,


End file.
